


❉ 139 Dreams (Adult Reborn) Longing

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Anime, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat in your bedroom, staring blankly at the wall. Your body was there, but your mind had drifted off elsewhere.You had been there when the mysterious talking infant named Reborn first appeared in front of Tsuna, claiming to be a hitman and tutor there to train Tsuna to become the next generation mafia boss for the Vongola Family.  You had been there when Reborn put him through rigorous and embarrassing tests (some of which you were sure he did for his own amusement) and you were there during the ring conflict between Tsuna’s family and the Vongola special assassination squad known as Varia.
Relationships: Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Adult Reborn) Longing

  * **Genre** : Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,213 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Adult Reborn ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sat in your bedroom, staring blankly at the wall. Your body was there, but your mind had drifted off elsewhere.

You had been there when the mysterious talking infant named Reborn first appeared in front of Tsuna, claiming to be a hitman and tutor there to train Tsuna to become the next generation mafia boss for the Vongola Family. You had been there when Reborn put him through rigorous and embarrassing tests (some of which you were sure he did for his own amusement) and you were there during the ring conflict between Tsuna’s family and the Vongola special assassination squad known as Varia.

You had been there for it all.

Every single time, however, your eyes always stayed trained on the small infant. From the very first time you had met him, you felt… drawn to him; intrigued. You weren’t sure why, but you ended up assuming it was just your overly curious nature. Who wouldn’t be curious when a talking infant suddenly shows up claiming to be a hitman tutor?

Without realizing it, you slowly began to develop feelings for the small boy. At the time it began, you were too wrapped up in other things to notice it, and now it was too late. There was no turning back; you had lost your chance to run away. You now realized that you were in love with Reborn. There was no denying it anymore.

If you had realized it sooner, you could have backed off and saved yourself the pain – the pain of falling head over heels in love. Which is why you now sat alone in your room while Gokudera and the others were at Tsuna’s house with Reborn, chatting and having fun.

You longed to be there with them.

You longed to be there with Reborn.

But you knew you’d only find hurt seeing how Bianchi felt about Reborn, and him completely brushing off her feelings… you were afraid he’d do the same to you if he found out and that’s not something you were able to take. You honestly respected Bianchi for being able to handle the rejection and keep trying. At the same time, you cursed yourself for being so weak and cowardly.

With a sigh, you fell back onto the bed, letting your eyes slide closed as you drifted off into unconsciousness.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You skipped last period so you could go home without having to worry about running into Tsuna and company. Hibari would have your ass about it later, but you couldn’t care less.

You sighed tiredly, pushing open the front door to your silent apartment, throwing your bag on the floor. The kitchen was normally lit up from the sunlight streaming in through the sliding glass doors, but dark clouds covered the sky, allowing darkness to engulf the small kitchen.

Had you really turned all of the lights off when you left this morning? That wasn’t something you normally did. Then again, you’ve been doing a lot of things you wouldn’t normally do.

You turned to head towards the fridge to get a much-needed soda when you suddenly froze.

Was that… a figure sitting at your kitchen table? It was too dark to tell for sure, but you could barely manage to make out the outline of a person. The shadow moved, standing up and slowly making its way towards you. You took a step back for every step it took forward until your back made contact with the wall.

You didn’t feel afraid. That thing couldn’t possibly put you through any more pain than you had been feeling lately, so what was there to be afraid of? You knew you were acting depressive (and possibly crazy), but you couldn’t help what you felt.

The shadow’s hand moved to rest on the wall next to your head while the other flicked the switch. Light filled the dark kitchen, lighting up the man that stood in front of you. He was tall, with black hair and dark eyes that seemed to shine with amusement. He was wearing a suit and a fedora. If you had to guess, you’d say he was a member of the mafia. But why would he be in your house? You were friends with Tsuna, sure, but you never joined his family.

More importantly, how the hell did he get in your house? In your scatterbrained moments as of late, you figured you probably forgot to lock the door… again.

And why the hell did he look so damn familiar to you?

A deep chuckle left the man’s lips as he leaned closer. “Welcome home, _amore mia_.”  
The fact that he was speaking Italian proved that he was most likely a mafioso. That still didn’t tell you why he was in your house or who he was.

You pondered the familiar factor, wondering why you felt as if you knew him. You examined the black hair that spiked out from under his fedora to the curly sideburns and dark eyes. Wait… No no, that’s not possible.

But…

Your eyes widened as you realized who was standing in front of you, despite how impossible it seemed. “Re… Reborn…?”

The corners of his lips twitched up and he leaned in, kissing your cheek. “ _Si, amore mia_?”

You weren’t so non-bilingual that you didn’t understand what _Si_ meant. He had just confirmed that he was, in fact, the Reborn you had come to love.

“How…?”

He chuckled, moving so that his lips lightly brushed your own. “I’ll explain later. For now, allow me to give you what you’ve been longing for, for so long.”

Before you could question him, he swooped down and grabbed you in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Your body went rigid in shock, heart beating rapidly in your chest. You could only make out one thought in your haze filled brain: _Kiss him back!_

You quickly grabbed his suit jacket in your fists, pulling the male’s body closer to your own. The kiss intensified and Reborn ran his smooth tongue across your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you immediately granted. As your tongues danced in harmony, Reborn’s arm snaked around your lower back, pressing you farther into his body. His free hand moved up to rest against the back of your neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss further.

Several minutes passed before Reborn pulled away, that infamous smirk on his face as he watched your reaction. You were breathing heavily, face slightly pink as you stared up at him with half-lidded eyes that were clouded with love.

Reborn moved so that his lips brushed against your ear. “You don’t have to long for me anymore, my love. You have me, all to yourself.”

You smiled slowly, feeling warmth and happiness begin to bloom within your chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck, face pressed against his neck. He let out another deep chuckle, his arms wrapped securely around your body.

Reborn would never admit it out loud, but he too had been longing for you since the moment you had met, but he wanted to wait until he could hold you like this before he made a move. He wanted to be able to hold and kiss you. And you agreed that it was worth the wait.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
